The Xmas - Podsumowanie, by Dk
center|350px Ta opinia zawiera bardzo wiele subiektywnych wyrażeń i może obrażać twoje uczucia. Jeżeli masz z tym jakiś problem, to po prostu ją pomiń, ponieważ i tak nie jest kierowana do ciebie, tylko do autora. Hello, it’s me again. Od ostatniego razu minął ponad rok… dziwnie tutaj tak wrócić, z nowym bagażem doświadczeń, nowymi przemyśleniami, końcem kolejnej świetnej produkcji, kontynuacji legendarnego The Forest… w mojej opinii jeszcze lepszego, The Xmas. Zapraszam do lektury. Lokacja: To jest pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy patrząc na stronę tej historii, bowiem bardzo mało jest produkcji w których akcja rozgrywałaby się w śniegu. Ty wrzuciłeś nam cały sezon w takim klimacie, dołączając do tego jeszcze mroczną część układanki i bum – lokacja oferująca zdecydowanie więcej niż las. Urocze miasteczko Mistletoe Wood, położone gdzieś w sercu Alaski, do którego jedyny dojazd prowadzi przez kilka dróg asfaltowych, które mógłbym policzyć na palcu jednej ręki oraz pociąg, który kursuje raz na jakiś czas, zatrzymując się na jedynym dworcu, położonym na obrzeżach miasteczka. Głównym miejscem akcji przez większość część historii jest „Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street”, którego właścicielem częściowo przynajmniej jest Wolfe. Był azylem, ale również skrywał niebezpieczne sekrety, o których istnieniu lepiej by nikt postronny nie wiedział… Było również wiele innych lokacji, jak stodoła, centrum handlowe czy jezioro, które gościło najlepszego łyżwiarza na Alasce, Skrzypacza. Chociaż mam trochę żalu, że było ich w sumie tak… mało, głównie podróżowali w środku niczego. Fabuła: Byłem od początku przekonany, w momencie gdy poinformowałeś mnie o kontynuacji, że nowe postacie będą powiązane z uczestnikami którzy zniknęli w The Forest. Zaskoczyło mnie jednak to, że chciałeś moją postać, tego konkretnego Punka, on ma być i basta. W sumie czemu nie miałbym Ci go użyczać? Na doświadczeniach z Thomasem byłem przekonany, że niczego nie zepsujesz, a jak już to napiszesz go lepiej o de mnie. Sama fabuła… oprócz tego, że genialna, to przynajmniej w części przewidywalna. Wiedziałem, że będą umierać i wiedziałem również, które postacie polecą jako pierwsze. Tak właściwie to kolejność eliminacji była znana każdemu od początku, tylko nikt poważnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a zostało to ładnie wypunktowane przez Lukrecję i Wolfa w ostatnim odcinku… Co by nie mówić, ponownie zabłysnąłeś jeżeli chodzi o ukrywanie faktów, bo są widoczne, ale czasami ciężko je połączyć. Spodziewałem się scen smutnych, znacznie więcej niż w przypadku The Forest, scen zabawnych, które będą umykać razem z komicznymi postaciami, scen dramatycznych, których może nie było aż tyle, ale jak już się pojawiały to robiły swoje, a także scen tajemniczych, po których nadal mam mindfucka i nie do końca wiem o co się rozchodzi. Wracając do scen smutnych…wyjątkowo „przypadkowo” łączyły się ze scenami tragicznymi, inaczej, sceny tragiczne były nieustannie napędzane tymi smutnymi, strasznymi, niepokojącymi… odwrotnie zaś już niekoniecznie, bo scena smutna nie musiała być koniecznie niepokojąca czy tragiczna. Masterpiece, po prostu masterpiece. Ranking charakterów: Mimo dużej różnicy czasowej pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim odcinkiem myślę, że jestem w stanie powiedzieć co nieco o każdej osobie, która zawitała chociaż na chwilę do Mistletoe Wood. W końcu każde z nich przyczyniło się niejako do rozwoju tej historii, jedni mniej inni… bardziej. 19th/18th: Nathaniel/Ryan – Jeden miał trochę większe znaczenie fabularne niż drugi… tak właściwie to jeden padł ofiarą drugiego, ale to już szczegół. Obu nie lubiłem i nie będę lubił, za to brutalna śmierć Nathaniela była dla mnie po prostu spełnieniem. Chociaż do tego się przydał… Ryan też sobie kiepską patronkę wybrał… zmroziła go na śmierć, hehe. :)) 350px|center 17th: James – Zdecydowanie odegrał najmniejszą rolę w programie, śmiem nawet twierdzić że z uczestników w całym The Cycle miał najmniej ważną rolę… jednakże on miał czegoś, czego inny nie mieli. Był bratem Rain… well, przyrodnim, ale nadal bratem. :> 16th: Svetlana – Była interesującą postacią, ale jej rola jako „pijącej do towarzystwa” Novy nie mogła zwiastować dla niej długiego żywota. Ma na swoim koncie jednak legendarne osiągnięcie o jakim niektórzy mogą pomarzyć… przetrwała starcie z Mrocznym Kozłem. Pechowo dla niej schody w centrum handlowym okazały się być zbyt ciężkim przeciwnikiem. center|350px 15th: Cromina – Czytając jak bacznie obserwuje bałwany za oknem byłem przekonany, że coś się za tym święci… nie sądziłem jednak, że będzie to bałwan TAKIEGO kalibru. Fabularnie przyjemna postać, która skrywała więcej tajemnic niż mogłoby się wydawać. Niestety nie miała okazji pokazać w pełni swojego „prawdziwego ja”, ale po prostu byli ciekawsi od niej… 14th: Bill – Na początku był świetny, wręcz jarałem się jego każdą kwestią i mogę powiedzieć, że nadal w sumie się nim jaram. Z biegiem czasu i zmianą sytuacji stał się według mnie trochę irytujący… chyba zresztą sam był podirytowany tym, że Shannon po prostu go olewała. Oberwało się kilku osobom, ostatecznie najbardziej zabolał cios od samego obiektu jego westchnień… i prawda została wyjawiona. Demon nie człowiek, czyli miałem rację. Postać świetna, ale po wydarzeniach z Centrum Handlowego nie mógłbym go dłużej oglądać. 300px|center 13th: Rain – Powiem szczerze, myślałem że na początku trollujesz. Jakaś inna laska, która będzie miała większe znaczenie fabularne, ale… to naprawdę ona, wróciła. Zdrajcusiu, tyle czasu to prze de mną ukrywałeś, pewnie musiałeś mieć niezły ubaw. :)) Zaraz moment, ale skoro to prawdziwa Rain, żyje i wgl, to czemu jest tak nisko? A no przyznam, że nie do końca polubiłem jej nowy „charakter”. Patrząc jednak na to, co wydarzyło się w The Forest, co przeżyła docierając aż tutaj nawet jej się nie dziwię… no ale subiektywnie jednak mam niesmak. No ale hej, przecież to Rain! <3 Ciekawe czy dane jej będzie odnaleźć Thomasa… kompasy, kompasy… same z nimi problemy. center|350px 12th: Mary – Nigdy nie byłem specjalnym fanem Czerwonego Kapturka, głównie dzięki jej „zasługom” w The Forest, aczkolwiek po tytule odcinka czwartego wiedziałem, że nie jest on przypadkowy. Sądziłem, że będzie kolejną która będzie dowalać oliwy do ognia… okazało się jednak zupełnie odwrotnie. Świąteczna Mary zmieniła się, stała się bardziej pogodna, milsza… ogólnie przyjemna metamorfoza. Poznaliśmy też trochę jej backstory, dlaczego nie może mieć dzieci… nie mogła… po finale The Xmas jedyne co po niej pozostało to czerwona plama krwi… Yule Goat pewnie do teraz ją sobie zlizuje z kopyta… R.I.P. Mary… :(( 11th: Krystynka – Gdy tylko pojawiła się w caście ja wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem że będzie ona ta, która będzie przyprawiać wszystkich wokół o mindfucka. Od prowadzących, po uczestników i śnieżne kreatury. Babcia była super… nie, inaczej. Była zajebista. Wymiatała, zamiatała kogo chciała jak kocie odchody. Tak, jak zauważyłeś Krystynka znacznie urosła w moich oczach. W tym wydaniu była dla mnie zdecydowanie lepszą postacią, bardziej ciekawą. Dowiedziałem się też w jaki sposób opuściła las… no musiała być w niezłym szoku. Ale przeżyła, pokazała że twarda z niej babka i dała sobie radę. No… aż do tego feralnego ataku na rezydencję… szanuję ją naprawdę, poświęciła się dla reszty. R.I.P. Krystynka… :c 10th: Fiona – Otwieramy wielką dziesiątkę, a kto inny mógł ją otwierać jak nie popularna „Fifi”? Co prawda jej rola była dość okrojona i głównie była związana z Lukrecją, mimo tego miała swoje świetne epizody i wniosła sporo ciekawych smaczków do fabuły… No nie oszukujmy się, była po prostu cholernie urocza! Szkoda, że nie zaiskrzyło między nią a kimś innym, ale jej rola była zupełnie inna… szkoda tylko, że według swojej misji nie zdołała wszystkich ocalić… poświęciła się. :(( R.I.P. Fifi ;(( center|250px To jej reakcja na eliminację. :)) 9th: Wolfe – Od początku miałem mieszane uczucia co do niego. Można powiedzieć, że skrywam w głębi serca wewnętrzną nienawiść do niego za to, że pozwolił wtedy Constance zostać ponownie zabranym do lasu. Jednocześnie podobał mi się jego epizod z Lukrecją… która potraktowała go trochę za ostro, mimo wszystko, szanujmy się. Na przestrzeni całego sezonu jest, obok Daniela, jedną ze spokojniejszych osób w tym całym kataklizmie jaki ich dotknął. Był ważną postacią fabularną, kilka razy wykazał się, niekoniecznie pozytywnie, ale był widoczny. Momentami jednak znikał… ale mimo wszystko go lubię, ciekawe czy po „finale” udało mu się wydostać z lasu. 8th: Fat Amy – Sympatyczna Amy, która cały sezon robiła za jedną z postaci, która miała dodawać trochę radości i śmiechu w tej całej smutnej i mrocznej białej otoczce. Wyszło jej to znakomicie, trzeba przyznać, a także cały sezon budowała sobie wątek z pewnym panem sportowcem, z którym rozmowy najczęściej kończyły się ucieczką siku. Z czego ją jednak najbardziej zapamiętałem? Cóż… po pierwsze lubiła zjeść, tak jak ja. Po drugie… ze śmieszki z klasą potrafiła też być osobą o naprawdę wrażliwej stronie… jej scena w łazience, gdy przeglądała się naga w lustrze rozkminiając… Fat Amy potrafiła być głęboka i do bardzo…, zupełnie jak inna blondynka jaką znam. Kiedy nadszedł jej czas… musiała to zrobić ze stylem… i zrobiła. '''Ciekawe, czy zdołałaś im jakoś uciec…' center|350px '''7th: Daniel' – Skoro już o nim wspomniałem, uplasował się na lokacie na której skończył oryginalnie, przypadek? Nie sądzę. Początkowo taki nijaki, niby zapychacz… jednak wraz z rozwojem akcji, on również się rozwinął. To jak niszczył Nathaniela czy Billa swoimi tekstami i relacjami to jest po prostu coś niesamowitego. W późniejszych etapach miał również wątki z Lukrecją czy Krystynką… najbardziej dumny jestem z tego, że Ci go przekazałem i mogłeś z nim zrobić to, co zrobiłeś… Oczywiście jak każda fajna postać musiał umrzeć… przynajmniej umarł jako bohater… ...jesteś tym co jesz… papką. R.I.P. Daniel… 350px|center 6th: Lukrecja – Lukreszyn, cukierkejszyn, telepatejszyn… to była moja faworytka od początku programu, jak tylko pojawiła się w caście. Czy się pomyliłem? Zdecydowanie nie, no… prawie. Miała jeden epizod, w którym głośno definiowałem co myślę (ofc. Wolfe x Lukrecja breakup), ale gdy po czasie oni sobie przebaczyli, a ona dostała bolesnego „strzała” w twarz pod postacią magicznego słowa, wszystkie moje negatywne emocje do niej uleciały z wiatrem. Co to za słówko… otóż bardzo znane i wydawało by się, że pozytywne… jak widać nie w każdym sensie – „Przyjaciele”. Jest kolejną osobą, której status pozostaje nieznany… '''I hope she’s still alive.' ''Najlepiej moją ekscytację nią na początku sezonu obrazuje poniższy mem: 400px|center 5th: Chase – Chase, Chase, Chase… pewnie jesteś zaskoczony, że ujmuję tutaj prowadzących. No ale The Xmas nie było typowym reality show, dlatego też wcześniej Rain i Mary, tak przyszła kolej na kolejną postać, której wyglądu nigdy nie ujrzymy. Względem The Forest bardzo spodobała mi się zmiana blondyna, który był zdecydowanie spokojniejszy niż w poprzednim wydaniu. Jego charakter uległ takiej drastycznej zmianie, że z hosta, którego niespecjalnie lubiłem stał się kimś kogo pokochałem. Tylko skoro go pokochałem, to pewnie musiało się coś złego wydarzyć nie…? Chyba najlepiej podsumuje to ten żart (albo pierdolenie, who knows): '- Coś taki zasmucony?' '- A wiesz jeden proponuje mi trampki, drugi każe kopać go w dupę jak tu nie być smutnym?' '- Nie martw się stary i strzel sobie kielicha, to cię postawi na nogi.' 4th: Jeff – Zdecydowanie gwiazdor tej opowieści, jeżeli chodzi o hostów i ogólnie o całokształt. Na początku przybrał nieco Chasikowatą formę, w sumie mu się nie dziwię, idioci sami pchali się w kierunku śmierci, a ten zapierdalał przez całą Alaskę by ich ocalić. Nawet przez chwilę zorganizował coś w rodzaju reality show… ale to było chwilowe przedsięwzięcie, z którego słusznie zrezygnowano. Jestem jego fanem since The Forest, więc nie mógł się znaleźć w innym miejscu niż w ścisłej czołówce. No i jakby nie patrząc, jest to osoba która przeżyła najwięcej dramatów… finał The Xmas jest tylko tego potwierdzeniem. Jak ten człowiek jeszcze trzyma się psychicznie? '''On uśmiecha się nawet gdy cierpi...' center|400px ''W przypadku obu hostów warte uwagi były backstory z nich życia, które były po prostu zajebiste. Nie ma co się na ten temat rozpisywać, bo po prostu słów nie ma by to opisać. 3rd!: Junior – Otwieramy Top 3, a w nim sympatyczny sportowiec, który oczarować by mógł niejedną laskę w tym programie. Dlaczego akurat on? Był dokładnie taki, jaki się spodziewałem, że będzie. Poza tym miał także swoje sprzeczki, pamiętne potyczki ze swoim Nemezis Nathanielem i radość po jego „eliminacji”. Trzymał się także blisko z Dionem, z którym chyba tak naprawdę z męskiego grona jako jedyny się dogadywał. Odwzajemniał także uczucie Fat Amy, z którą głównie spędzał czas i kręciła się tak jego relacja… kochał ją. Kochał ją do tego stopnia, że gdy ta zdecydowała się na ratowanie swoich przyjaciół… ten zostawił wszystko i pobiegł ją ratować… Za całokształt oraz fabułę w tym sezonie zasługuje na to miejsce bezapelacyjnie. '''I hope you’re find her...' 450px|center '''2nd!: Dion' – Oh, burżuazja, daje swoją postać na podium. A daję, bo mogę. I wiesz co? Był kurwa zajebisty, jeszcze lepszy niż sam mogłem sobie go wyobrazić, absolutnie zasłużona pozycja. Podobnie co poprzednik i jego best friend, jego rola kręciła się głównie wokół jednego wątki, przez co wplątany był w kilka mniej istotniejszych, jak chociażby ten z Billem. Doskonale pamiętam jak na początku regularnie obrywał od swojej wybranki, za którą ganiał przez całe 13 chapterów opowieści. Startował z bardzo niskiej pozycji, kompletnie skreślony, wspierany przez Juniora w swoich podbojach, któremu szło w tym dużo lepiej. Po odcinku czwartym coś jednak zaczęło się zmieniać, zaczęli łapać wspólny język… z odcinka na odcinka było coraz to lepiej, aż w końcu doszło do tego czego oczekiwałem cały sezon, chociaż było to bardziej niespodziewane niż się mogłem… spodziewać. Niczym Anioł i Demon… ta dwójka po prostu była skazana na siebie… pokazuje to jego czyn, którego dokonał w finale sezonu. '''Poświęcił się by uratować od śmierci swoją ukochaną…' center|400px '''1st!: Shannon' – Królowa może być tylko jedna, a nazywa się Shannon Janet Swim. Tutaj muszę przyznać, start miała raczej średni, głównie chodziła zapłakana i syczała na wszystkich wokół (Katie Cat Meme :v), gdy jednak się pogodziła ze stratą Saila na dobre… wtedy się zaczęło. Naprawdę nie pamiętam, bym od dłuższego okresu tak uważnie czytał dialogi czy opisy dotyczące jednej konkretnej osoby jak to właśnie było w przypadku Blonde US(V) Army Veteran. Przede wszystkim podoba mi się to w jaki sposób potrafiła jednocześnie być bardzo poważną i bezwzględną kobietą, jednocześnie za chwile być uroczą i wyluzowaną laską. Po prostu ma ten pozytywny mood, któremu bardzo ciężko jest się oprzeć. I co najważniejsze… miała wątki z Dionem. :3 I co jeszcze ważniejsze… jest po prostu zajebista. '''I WISH I COULD WATCH HER MORE AND MORE.' center|400px Najlepsza Scena: Cóż, było wiele świetnych scen przy których targało mną wiele emocji, pozytywnych jak i negatywnych. Które jednak były tymi, które oddziaływały na mnie najbardziej? Każda scena poświęcona Shannon & Dionowi. Był to wątek, który śledziłem najbardziej i najdokładniej jak tylko potrafiłem, nie dziwota skoro oboje są moimi ulubionymi postaciami. Dlaczego jednak sceny z tą dwójką, co musiało się wydarzyć, że zostali tutaj wspomnieni? ''Była to jedna, jedyna scena w tym sezonie, która ruszyła mną tak bardzo, że po prostu się popłakałem.: ... Rogaty stwór zakręcił łapą. Pojawił się tuż obok Shannon w obłoku śniegu. Zakręcił łańcuchem nad głową. ??? – EEEEEEJ! *rozległ się okrzyk z przeciwnej strony* Zakapturzony stwór odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał krzyk. Dion. Stał i ciężko oddychał. Jego kurtkę obklejał śnieżny kożuszek. Chłopak miał policzki czerwone od zimna, a z jego ust ulatywała szarawa para. Punk trzymał w prawej ręce grubą gałąź. Stał opierając ciężar na niebolącej, lewej nodze. Jego nagłe pojawienie się zwróciło uwagę śnieżnych bestii jeszcze bardziej niż zuchwałe wtargnięcie Shannon. Shannon – Dion… *powiedziała drżącym głosem* Przez chwilę było cicho… Potem Koziorożec zaryczał ogłuszająco i zaszarżował na punka wywijając łańcuchem nad głową. Shannon krzyknęła, jednak ryki potworów skutecznie ją zagłuszyły. Nie mogła nic zrobić, aby zapobiec szarży potworów na Diona, którego… kochała. ... Dość powiedzieć, że mam dosyć bujną wyobraźnię… ja tą scenę po prostu widziałem. Pisałem już kiedyś, że utożsamiam się z postaciami. Tutaj połączenie tych dwóch warunków spowodowało taki, a nie inny efekt. Najlepszy Ship: Mógłbym wskazać Shannon x Dion, ale ich miłość pojawiła się znacznie później niż innej parki, która zdecydowanie przodowała jeżeli chodzi o romanse. Fat Amy x Junior, a właściwie to Fat Junior. Chociaż właściwie… pieprzyć to, to moje podsumowanie. Obie te pary zasłużyły na najlepsze miejsce. Chase x Mary byli zdecydowanie lepsi niż w poprzedniej odsłonie, ale nie są mimo wszystko dla mnie Top Tier, mimo tego że w przeciwieństwie do poprzedników posiadali sceny erotyczne. Wolfe x Lukrecja rozpadli się tak szybko jak się zeszli, nie będę się wypowiadał, moją opinię na ten temat znasz. #trudnytemat Dion x Shannon Fat Amy x Junior Chase x Mary Najlepszy Friendship: Lukrecja & Fiona – bez żadnych wątpliwości. To jest taki duet, który mógłby zniszczyć każdego ludzkiego przeciwnika siłą swojego uroku, bez potrzeby wykorzystywania swoich zdolności bojowych. Dion & Junior – obok innego ikonicznego duetu, którym był Sail & Thomas, so far jeden z lepszych męskich w całym The Cycle. Co tutaj więcej mówić, razem spuściliby wpierdol każdemu. Cheff & Jase – do nich jednak nikt nie ma podjazdu, po prostu nikt. Blondyni są na tyle fantastyczni, że po prostu ciężko to jakkolwiek opisać. Zarówno w The Forest, jak i The Xmas widać, że potrafisz operować nimi na tyle swobodnie, że pisanie ich przychodzi Ci odruchowo. Najlepszy Hateship: W całym sezonie, jeżeli chodzi o wrogość pomiędzy ludźmi nie występowało tego wiele, nie licząc jeszcze Billa. Inni albo się pogodzili, albo po prostu nie pałali do siebie sympatią. I właśnie dlatego tutaj nikogo nie będę wyróżniać, a wspomnę jedynie o Billu, który zraził do siebie praktycznie każdego z kim wszedł w interakcję, lub przez innych został po prostu przejrzany. 400px|center Najlepszy Potwór: Tutaj chyba nie trzeba się długo zastanawiać. Męczył ich przez cały czas, zrobiłeś z niego takiego Nemezisa The Xmas, tylko zamiast wyrzutni rakiet biegał z dwiema ogromnymi, krwiożerczymi kozami, znanymi jako Yule Goats. On jest sprawcą całego zamieszania w Mistletoe Wood, dlatego miano najlepszego złego przypada właśnie Kozłowi. center|300px Największy Mindfuck: Co by nie mówić… śmierć Fiony mnie zszokowała. Niezbyt rozumiem to, że oddała się złu sama, ale może właśnie chodzi o to by tego nie rozumieć…? Lukrecja też ją w tamtym momencie zostawiła... Podsumowanie: Dlaczego. Dlaczego to się tak szybko skończyło? Jestem głodny emocji, fabuły, akcji… i znowu każesz tyle czekać. Mimo mojej miłości do The Forest to The Xmas aktualnie wskakuje na pierwsze miejsce, jest po prostu dla mnie jeszcze lepsze od poprzednika. Tyle spraw nie zostało wyjaśnionych, to takie straszne uczucie wiedząc, że może być tak, a w zupełności ich losy mogą potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej… Kocham to, po prostu to kocham. center|500px Święta się zaczynają, a ja żegnam się z The Xmas… cóż za ironia. :(( see you in January. Kategoria:The Cycle